Template talk:Enemies
Is "Pikmin Enemies" the right name/title for this? If so, it's ready to be put on pages. :It's fine. What template do we insert?-- ::Template is . If you don't mind me saying, though, the name seems a bit...drab? Probably the wrong word to use, but... I mean, it'll be fine if nothing better can be found, but perhaps it could use a bit of discussion before being slapped onto pages. :::You're right, but it is what they are. "Foes"; I don't know. "Hostiles" and such is too fancy, and that also adds a little childish touch in a way. "Enemies" is the word used most throughout the wiki. Although, staying with the standard or simple isn't always bad (I find).-- ::::Okay, maybe "drab" really was a bad word to use. I'm actually having a little trouble putting the thought into words.... I just think we might be able to rephrase it, like Enemies of Pikmin, or even just Enemies. The treasure template is just Treasures. Saying Pikmin Enemies or Enemies of Pikmin actually seems kind of redundant, considering that this is exclusively a Pikmin wiki, you know? :::::You just convinced me. Open to other ideas if this is wrong. But considering , it just seems right.-- ...That's why I asked. You've got it wrong: this does have every enemy on it from Pikmin 1. That's the template. But now I sort of think that all enemies should be in the same template, with "Pikmin 1", "Pikmin 2" and "Both Games" headings. That would be called "Piklopedia", of course, as outlined at Forum:Page footers. So should we merge them like that or keep them separate as planned at that page. :Ah, I see.... I probably should have figured that from the name Spotty Bulborb. If you went with separate templates, what would you do about enemies that appear in both games? If it were up to me, I'd probably go with one template with two headings, with beasties who appear twice listed under both I guess. ::I would put creatures from both games in both templates. It would probably make sense to have just the one, but I feel that should be called "Piklopedia" anyway. :::that all enemies should be in the same template....I would put creatures from both games in both templates. So what's the call? One or two? I get from this that your still uncertain, and I'd say we make "Piklopedia": Slab "Pikmin Enemies" on the top, along with all the old enemies with the old names. Add "Pikmin 2 Enemies" underneath, with the same for the Pikmin 2 cuties. Here an example: Admitted, the "Piklopedia" should probably have a bigger box, but I'm not sure yet. And the line between that and "Pikmin enemies" is intended.-- :I think that we should have titles "Pikmin 1 Enemies" (the 1 as its absence confused you two in the first place), and "Piklopedia", as that is what the collection of enemies in Pikmin 2 is referred to. And the whole thing should be called Enemies, as it is now. ::Grrsk... I just lent Pikmin 2 to a friend yesterday. This is going to be a copy of our Piklopedia. No clue what numbers they have. And so on. This is really reminding me of the Treasures template. Since I didn't participate much on that one, I wouldn't mind doing this myself. :I quickly added the rest of the Pikmin 1 enemies from the main page. And you're missing Piklopedia #1, Red Bulborb, so I added that. And there were 2 Orange Bulborbs... ::I'll take that as a "yes". I think I can get a good quarter done today.-- ::Hah, who am I kidding? I did it all in one shot. Oh joy!. This is now listed by family, not number.-- I'm pretty sure that is the same as by number, except for bosses. :For the most part, enemies are grouped by families, but not all. There are numerous small inconsistencies, such as Dwarf Bulborbs appearing right in the middle of the Grub-dog family. Anyway, are we sticking with the family groupings for the template, or what? ::I would say Piklopedia order, which is mostly family order, right? I just copied what I did straight from the Piklopedia page, and I think that's where Prezintenden got his part from too. :::I was talking about the Piklopedia, so yes, for the most part, but not totally. The families themselves, too, are ordered differently. If you'd like it to better match the Piklopedia, I could take a crack at it later, or if not then I can just leave it. ::::It's probably fine as it is. I don't think the order's really that important. :::::Shouldn't the Piklopedia page at least match the in-game Piklopedia? Otherwise it can't really be called the Piklopedia... please add the wistful wild insects in the template, I can't Solar flute 19:00, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :I think this is more of a 'Piklopedia' list - and they're not in the Piklopedia. What does everyone else think? ::Yeah, I'm pretty sure that when we were naming it, it was clear that this would be the in-game list only. Anything else we could add that would be worth making a new sub-section for? Like Figwort Insects?-- :::Ick. They don't even have their own page any more, and I don't think there's anything but those two. ::::Yeah... :::::Aight, won't be added then.-- New Enemies? Just curious, but is anyone with permission planning to add Unknown Enemies 8, 9, and 10? PokeminMaster, Master of Pokémon and Pikmin (Talk to me Here) 14:08, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Yeah someone needs to update this with the new creatures and the new names. Ymmot392 (talk) 00:19, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Reviving this, because we definitely need it updated. Whoever has permission needs to replace the two Unknown Enemies with the Pyroplasmic Slooch and the Skutterchuck. Also, Unknown Enemies 8-10, the Flint Beetle, the Spotty Bulbear(adult and dwarf), the Fiery Blowhog, the Skitter Leaf, and the Wogpole need to be added.(I think those are all of them) Jackalope1313 (talk) 03:26, April 11, 2013 (UTC) No links? There are certain links within the template that have no pages corresponding to them. Is there a way to edit this? Pikmin.Fan1991 (talk) 14:57, October 6, 2013 (UTC)